Le prince charmant se gare en double file
by Azaazeal
Summary: J'étais tombée amoureuse. Moi, la fille qui réfléchit trop. Rationnelle et terre à terre. Je me pensais différente. C'est ce que j'ai cru. J'ai cru en cette image que j'avais de moi et que je m'étais tuée à entretenir. Depuis toujours. Depuis que 2 et 2 font 4. Depuis que les hommes sont les hommes et les femmes, crédules à pleurer...HG/DM


**Note de l'auteur**: Coucou ! J'ai pris une graaaande décision, après avoir fais le tour de mes fics, écrites il y a pour moi une éteeeeeernité, j'ai décidé, au risque de perdre des reviews et des lecteurs, d'en réecrire certaines (je suis une graaande foollleuuh), certains one shots et de faire le ménage dans mes histoires, donc d'en supprimer comme "CIRCUS" pour laquelle je ne trouve plus ni idée, ni charme. Je fais ça sans prétention, juste dans le but d'améliorer ce que j'ai produis, parce que ça ne me plais plus. J'espère que cette nouvelle version de "White horse", elle, elle vous plaira !

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**Azaazeal**_

Le prince charmant se gare en double file

- _Tu m'aimes ?_

- _Oui._

La nuit est tombée il me semble. Il fait moche. Je le sais. J'entends la pluie au dehors. Ses grondements sourds éclatent sur le bitume comme les perles salées qui s'échappent, furtivement, de mes yeux, sur le parquais brillant. Si je prenais la peine de regarder au dehors, je verrais sûrement l'averse s'écouler le long de la fenêtre en face. Si j'en avais l'envie j'irais la toiser, l'impétueuse. L'imperturbable. Si j'en avais le courage, je le fermerais le maudit rideau qui pend tristement à quelques mètres de moi.

Il fait sombre ici, dans la pièce j'veux dire. Je n'ai pas non plus envie d'allumer les lumières, je suis bien ainsi. Je laisse pour se soir toutes ces choses qui habituellement me gêneraient, ou me foutraient la trouille. Elles aussi ont droit d'exister. Qui suis-je pour les en priver. Personne ne mérite qu'on le brise, qu'on l'emprisonne, ou qu'on le dévalorise. Toute chose a le droit d'être.

Enfin.

J'agrippe quelque chose. Une photo. Une vieille photo qui traînait là. Parmi d'autres.

En fait, il y en a partout autour de moi. De ma gauche, jusqu'à ma droite en passant par mes pieds. Je crois même que je me suis assise dessus. Peu importe. Je sais ce qu'elles représentent.

_Des rires. Des bras qui s'enlacent. Des cheveux qui se décoiffent. L'été. Une chaude après midi. Un air nostalgique, joué à la guitare. _

C'est profondément cliché pas vrai ?! C'est pathétique. Triste à pleurer. Ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste, comme ça. C'est juste, tout ce qu'il me reste.

Quelle idiote !

Je pensais tout savoir, tout connaître des gens. Parce qu'à force de regarder autour de moi, à force de voir les autres se donner, pour se casser la figure, se barrer en courant pour aller pleurer dans les toilettes. Se jurant de ne jamais plus se laisser prendre. D'être plus fort. De valoir mieux, de mériter mieux, de ne trouver que mieux partout ailleurs, je pensais que je serais mieux préparée. Plus alerte. Seulement, les signes sont trompeurs.

Rien ne nous dit qu'intel est merveilleux, simplement parce que vous avez fini par vous convaincre qu'il possède en lui toutes ces qualités fabuleuses qui vous font rêver quand vous ouvrez un livre. Parce qu'il est tout beau, tout propre sous sa cuirasse d'argent. Ou que cet autre, est abominable, parce qu'il ne correspond en rien à ce qui vous conviendrai. Parce qu'on se persuade de savoir ce qui nous convient, sans même avoir jamais essayé. Ou si peu.

Je pensais ne pas être une fille aussi stupide.

Personne ne peut savoir. Maintenant, j'ai compris.

Je me penche sur un autre cliché. _Une fraîche matinée de Novembre. Un rocking-chair miteux. Un chandail trop grand. Un chocolat chaud qui fume dans sa grosse tasse à pois rouges. Des bras qui s'étreignent, inlassablement._

Ca ne sert à rien ce que je fais. Je le sais. Tout ça, c'est que des souvenirs. De vagues images dont les contours s'effacent peu à peu, comme ils disparaissent de la mémoire, un peu plus chaque jour. De lointaines émotions incertaines et folles, qui semblent plus belles dans la tête qu'elles ne l'ont étés en réalité. Ce sont là les souvenirs de quelque chose de moi qui est mort. Envolé. Disparu. C'est magique.

Magique comme on peut tout avoir, pour tout perdre. Comme si, même en y travaillant très dur, même en y sacrifiant tout ce que nous avons de meilleur et de plus beau, nous n'étions capable que de retenir les choses seulement un peu plus. Un peu de temps en plus. Pour avoir encore plus mal après. Honnêtement, j'ai un jour cru à cette subjective notion de « bonheur ». J'ai cru au rêve. Aux contes pour fillettes sous lesquels on nous noie quand on est gosse. M'imaginant milles happy end. Des «_ils vécurent heureux pour toujours _» et « _eurent beaucoup d'enfants_ ».

Moi, la fille qui réfléchit trop. J'étais rationnelle, terre à terre. Je n'étais pas une nunuche, encore moins une guimauve. C'est ce que j'ai cru. J'ai cru en cette image que j'avais de moi et que je m'étais tuée à entretenir. Depuis toujours. Depuis que 2 et 2 font 4. Depuis que les hommes sont les hommes et les femmes, crédules à pleurer.

On ne s'attend tellement pas à ce qui arrive. On perd pied. On se prend une claque. Une bonne, grosse, claque. Comme s'était bon. Comme j'étais bien. Comme j'étais bête.

Au loin, une porte s'ouvre. J'entends des gens qui discutent. Le ton est vif. Les mots se perdent entre deux ricanements qui s'étouffent et éclatent en un millier de particules pailletés sur le plafond, dans les meubles et jusqu'à mes oreilles. Ils rient. Eux, y arrivent. Il y a du monde tout d'un coup, je les rejoindrais plus tard. On verra.

J'ai eu beau me défendre, comme beaucoup des filles d'aujourd'hui, de croire au « Prince Charmant », j'y croyais quand même un peu. Je ne l'imaginais bien sur pas sur son beau cheval blanc, venant à ma rescousse au premier nuage qui apparait dans le bleu du ciel. Non. Le mien portait une veste en cuir, se garait en double file et jouait de la grat'. C'était stupide. C'était moi.

Le mien aurait été différent. C'est tout.

Lorsque tout à commencé, c'était le Paradis. Hollywood ! J'étais dans la lumière, en haut des marches à Cannes, il était à mon bras. Nous ne faisions que briller. Jour et nuit. Ensembles. Tout m'apparaissait tellement plus beau qu'aujourd'hui.

Des paillettes. Encore des paillettes. Toujours des paillettes. Elles me brûlent les yeux maintenant. Aveuglant mes émotions, trompant mes sens. Elles m'agacent. Il suffit de leur souffler dessus pour qu'elles s'envolent. Qu'elles disparaissent, si bien qu'on jurerait qu'elles n'ont jamais existées. Alors qu'elles ont existé.

C'est pourtant chouette, les amours adolescentes. Ces passions innocentes et brutales, si involontaires. Il n'y à pas de « end ». C'est tellement loin des relations adultes, qui se finissent avant même d'avoir seulement commencé. Ca peut paraître utopique. Ca l'est sûrement. C'est ainsi, et ça ne les empêche nullement de faire tout aussi mal, lorsque la réalité les rattrape. Vlan. Et c'est toute notre innocence qui s'évapore.

J'aurais tout donné pour lui. J'aurais tout fait, tout promis, tout quitté. Tout. Je croyais en lui, autant que lui n'a pas cru en moi.

Je prends une troisième photo. Elle se cachait, la coquine. C'est certainement la plus belle même si elle ment. Même si ce qui est dessus n'existe pas. J'étais la seule à être heureuse. J'étais aveugle. J'étais bête. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était que d'être amoureuse. Il ne m'a pas laissé l'occasion de savoir. Il ne m'a jamais fait confiance, ne m'a jamais tendu la main. Je n'aurais pas du attendre après lui. J'ai appris.

J'ignore ce qui est le plus moche dans le fait d'être abandonnée. Qu'on se retrouve seule. Qu'on n'arriver pas à comprendre l'incompréhensible. Est-ce lorsqu'on se torture à chercher ce que l'on a bien pu faire de mal ? Ce qu'on à raté ? Est-ce lorsque l'on comprend que nous n'y étions pour rien ? Ou lorsque, comme aujourd'hui, on se décide à tirer un trait définitif sur ses douloureux évènements, qui ne doivent plus servir à rien d'autre qu'à nous méfier de nos sentiments autant que de ceux qui nous les inspirent ?

Est-ce tout ça à la fois ? La prochaine fois, j'aimerais que se soit plus simple.

Ce serait bien ça ! Que tout soit _simple_.

D'un revers de la main, j'essuie la larme qui me chatouillait le bout du nez. Il pleut toujours au dehors. C'est une sale nuit. En tout point pareil à celle où tu es parti. Au nez et a la barbe de tout le monde, moi en tête d'affiche.

Toi, qui en étais tellement désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé de se casser quand même.

C'est quand tu à disparu dans l'obscurité que j'ai compris. Les contes de fées n'existent pas. Je ne suis pas une Princesse. Je n'ai pas droit à mon château. Ici, c'est la vie réelle. Ici, les gens sont cons, méchants et égoïstes. Ici, ce sont eux qui gagnent à la fin. J'ai compris.

Ici, on a mal. Ici, on pleure. Ici, on se donne et puis, rien.

Ici, le Prince s'enorgueilli de croire qu'il peut se faire pardonner, avec un sourire et des fleurs. Qu'il peut apparaître un beau matin, charmant dans sa cuirasse, de fades excuses à la bouche. L'air de rien. C'est lui, et sa maudite tête d'Ange qui se mettent à genoux maintenant. Qui supplient. Qui pleurent. Qui souffrent. Et c'est à moi d'être désolée.

C'est à moi de lui dire. Lui dire que, j'ai compris. Je ne suis pas une Princesse. Je n'ai pas besoin de Prince. Qu'il s'en aille avec son stupide cheval. Personne n'en veut par ici. La ville est grande, mais déjà bien trop petite pour nous y demeurions tout deux.

Je me redresse sur mes genoux, ramasse le fouillis autour de moi. Tout ce fouillis qui va finir au feu. Parce que je n'en ai plus besoin et que c'est bon de ne plus en avoir besoin. Là où je vais, ils n'ont pas à me suivre. Ce monde est gigantesque. Je me rends compte maintenant à quel point ici, tout est petit. Insignifiant. Etroit. Sans intérêts.

Je traverse une dernière fois la maison. Tout est vide. Mort. Mes parents m'attendent dans la voiture.

_Il est l'heure._

Le feu crépite dans le foyer, avant qu'il ne se désagrège, les photos, comme mes souvenirs, disparaissent dans la brume. Mes sentiments, comme les braises, réduits en cendre. Je me sens ailleurs déjà. Nous prenons la route, c'est un départ, la fin de quelque chose. Mais pour moi, tout commence. C'est ici. Nous y sommes.

- _Tu m'aimes ?_

- _Oui._

- _Tu me donnes une autre chance ?_

- _Non !_

Je sais qu'il aura beau se hâter après moi, avec son cheval, il ne sera jamais capable de me rattraper. C'est bien au dessus de ses forces. C'est trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard. Si tard. Je suis loin et n'ai tellement plus besoin de lui. Je n'ai plus besoin que l'on vienne me secourir.

C'est terminé.

Ainsi, je peux le dire, sans honte, ni amertume ou regrets, FIN.


End file.
